


Cushion

by Rubynye



Series: Fire And Ice [2]
Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderswap, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning the concept of safety in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushion

Jim realizes he's asleep, and jerks awake.

Opening his eyes -- no blindfold -- he does a quick, silent inventory. He's in his Earthside quarters, lights dimmed to 15%, the air smells well-scrubbed and moister than shipside; nothing's out of place, nothing's unusual except the woman underneath his arm. There's no voices, no alarm, just sounds of distant city nighttime filtering through the field-screened windows, vehicular traffic, the occasional shout or scream. Jim tenses all his muscles, limb by limb and group by group, his awareness tracking down his skin; everything's there, no numb spots, no injuries, no lingering haze from drugs or a stun.

Nothing's wrong, but there's no reason he should've fallen asleep.

Jim blinks -- no visual changes -- and lifts his hand slowly and carefully, in case something's been rigged on a motion sensor. But the room hasn't been disturbed in any way, they'd have to have been a fucking ninja to have gotten in in the first place, and he'd like to think he's no slouch himself.

He touches the knife under his pillow, just for reassurance, as he looks down at the satiny, pale back of the woman in his bed, set off by a purpled hickey on her nape. His new doctor, Leah McCoy, her dark hair a soft heavy tumble across the pillow, her face smooth without its waking scowl and her visible eye huge under its curved eyelid. She's got a sweet rack and a little cushion to her, she radiates warmth... and he fell asleep beside her.

Jim leans over her, glancing over her lax hands for any micro-injectors or peel-away films. From the moment he met her she's seemed frowny and harmless, but if she drugged him, he really will kill --

She pulls a slightly deeper breath and sighs in her sleep, and he finds his chest tensing towards a sympathetic yawn. He grins instead, exhaling through his nose, feeling... relaxed. Safe, even.

A dangerous thing to even think. Jim loops his arm around Leah again and squeezes firmly, noting the precise resilient plushness of her body, her reaction time as she grumps awake with, "... the Hell, ow... Captain?" She wriggles ineffectually in his hold, flailing so ridiculously it can't even be a put-on, and he eases off just enough to let her twist around and glare up at him, pushing her hair from her face, those honest eyes widening as the fear kicks in.

"Hey, Bones," Jim says, to annoy her; she arches up a dark feathery eyebrow, and both scared and grumpy look so good on her he leans down to kiss her, enjoying her muffled squawk of surprise. He really likes this one, he thinks, lips pressed to her soft stubborn mouth until she snorts delicately and lets him in. She's warm and comfy and lulls him to sleep, seemingly unintentionally; she's either an assassination attempt in disguise or his best prize since his ship, and both possibilities are awesomely tantalizing.


End file.
